


Shift It!

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: There's more than one way to get Dean Winchester's undivided attention.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Moments in Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Shift It!

Dean was trying so hard not to move, or even breathe, lest he distract her. He simply watched; captivated as her fingers gently caressed the head. Then rubbed her palm over the top.

He licked his lips and his eyes moved up to her profile. She wasn’t even looking at him. In her defense, she was busy driving. He’d lost roshambo and left the Impala at the bunker and took her Equinox for this particular job. One of the most important jobs of all. 

Grocery shopping.

Movement drew his eyes back to her hand, now gently stroking the entire length in a barely-there grip. Dean shifted his hips a little, trying for some more friction. 

Suddenly, she slammed her hand down on the head. 

“Dammit!” She said in irritation. “We forgot to stop for the mail!”

Dean’s breath left his body in a large huff, the sound catching her attention as she turned to him. “What’s wrong?” She noted his wide eyes and soft panting. “Why are you all flushed? Are…why are you so hard?!” as she noticed the obvious bulge straining in his jeans. 

“It happens sometimes, Y/N,” he replied testily, lifting his hips from the seat and reaching into the waist of his jeans to adjust himself. 

“Not like that,” she reached over and palmed him. His hips lifted off the seat again into her hand. “What’s got you so turned on?” She pressed harder making him drop his head back and a moan to escape his lips. “That ISN’T my doing?”

“But it is!” Dean protested, “It IS your doing! You’ve been teasing me since we left the store!”

“I’m not doing anything!” he watched as her hand moved back to the gear shift. Her pointer finger circling around the top.

“That!” he pointed to her hand, “that right there!” He palmed himself with a grunt. “It’s driving me crazy!” he barked.

“This?” she cradled the knob in her palm and twisted her hand over it, then slid her hand up and down the stick. “Do you wish it was you instead?” She gripped the top tightly.

“Hell yes.” He was mesmerized by her again, “I know how good those fingers feel.”

“Well then,” She reached over and placed her hand over his needy cock. “We’re not home yet and I hate to have you sitting there all worked up.”

It only took Dean a moment before he gently moved her hand to his leg and the sound of his zipper descending filled the car. She reached and Dean guided her hand to his shaft, practically melting when her cool palm met his velvet skin. “Oh god.”

She began handling his cock like the shifter. Soft touches of her fingers to the head, gently running down the sides, until, finally, wrapping her hand around him, stroking firmly.

His breathing soon met her rhythm and he started moving his hips, pushing through her hand. He swallowed thickly. “Don’t we have to turn around?”

“Hmm?”

“For-the-unnh-mail.” He covered her hand with his, forcing her to hold him tighter. “Oh god, I wanna come.”

“Fuck the mail.” She let Dean continue to jerk himself off using her hand.

“But--,” he gasped as she twisted her hand as she reached the head of his weeping cock. He sped up his movements as the intensity blossomed in his stomach. 

“Sam ran this morning.” She said with a smile, watching him as much as she dared. “I just remembered.” 

He stopped suddenly, glaring at her, “Like hell you just remembered. You WERE watching me.” The accusatory tone cut through his desire, but only slightly.

She began moving her hand again over his throbbing cock, “What kind of hunter would I be if I didn’t notice the details?” She licked her lips as they turned off the main road onto the gravel road leading to the bunker. 

“Stop the car.” Dean demanded.

“What?”

“Stop the car, unless you want me to come all over your dashboard.” He threatened.

“But we’re almost there.” Y/N protested.

“You wanna, unnnh,” he throbbed dangerously and she knew how close he had to be, “you wanna try me?”

She stopped and Dean was out of the car before she had it in park. He pulled open her door, yanking her out of her seat (fortunately she had unbuckled first), and pressed her against the side. His lips covered hers, grinding against her. “No impulse control at all,” she murmured against his lips.

“Not when it comes to you. Nope. You make me crazy, Y/N. You make me hard,” he pushed against her, his erection almost painfully pressing into her thigh, “you make me happy.”

“Mmmm,” she turned her head to his lips again. Instead of a kiss, he thrust his hands into her hair, jerking her head back. 

“But we need to address your lying mouth.” He spoke through clenched teeth. “On your knees.” 


End file.
